


Alcohol and Other Drugs

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drinking, Fingering, M/M, Viagra, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Somebody slipped something into Jongwoon's drink.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 21





	Alcohol and Other Drugs

One night after Ryeowook’s KTR schedule, he came back to the dorm to see a very drunk Jongwoon passed out on his bed.

Ryeowook tried to wake Jongwoon up, but the latter was too hammered to even open his eyes. He found a note stuck on his bedside table that read:

‘Hyung got really drunk. I think somebody slipped something in his drink, too. I would have taken care of him myself, but I have plans. I’ll leave him to you! -DH’

Ryeowook stared at the messy handwriting on the piece of paper before crumpling it in his palm and throwing it on the floor. He took out his phone and angrily tapped Donghae’s number. He waited for the man to answer but, as expected, he wasn’t answering. 

“That idiot. And what does he mean someone slipped this other idiot something?” Ryeowook murmured under his breath. He threw his phone inside his bag and huffed. He heard Jongwoon stirring and grunting in his sleep. Ryeowook looked at the old man’s current state and just sighed to himself. Ryeowook took off his jacket and hung it on the nearby chair. He walked towards the bed and placed his knee on the mattress. He tried pulling Jongwoon up but the other was just too heavy for him to lift on his own.

“Come on, hyung! Get up! Wake up! You need to clean up before you go to sleep. You’re reeking of soju and smoke,” Ryeowook tried to tug Jongwoon’s shirt off.

“N-No… Don’t touch me!” Jongwoon slurred as he swatted Ryeowook’s hands away.

“I have no time for your childish behavior! I’m too tired!” 

“Then leave me alone!” Jongwoon yelled as he harshly pushed Ryeowook away from him.

Ryeowook fell off the bed and landed on his butt. His patience is nearing its limit. He quickly got up and grabbed Jongwoon by his face. That was when he felt Jongwoon was burning up. His expression immediately changed from fury to complete worry. He placed his hand over Jongwoon’s forehead to make sure he’s not just imagining things. Jongwoon was terribly hot. Literally.

“Hey, hyung… Are you having a fever? Hey, come on, wake up…” Ryeowook tried to coax him again.

“No… Stop… Touching…” Jongwoon stirred away from Ryeowook’s touch.

Ryeowook pushed Jongwoon’s hair away from his forehead. He leaned down and lightly pressed his own forehead against Jongwoon’s burning one. 

“Okay, that’s it. We have to get you cleaned up. You need to change and—“

Jongwoon was already half-awake at that point. He slowly sat up and gently pushed Ryeowook again. 

“W-Water…” Jongwoon said, his voice rough and hoarse.

“Oh okay, I’ll be right back! Stay there,” Ryeowook immediately dashed out of the room to fetch the older man some water.

Moments later, Ryeowook came back with a glass of water, a small tub filled with a mixture of ethyl alcohol and lukewarm water, a clean towel and some pain killers. But when Ryeowook stepped inside the room, all he saw was Jongwoon’s shirt and pants discarded on the floor. Jongwoon was down to his last piece of clothing—his boxers, which he was already trying to get rid of. Ryeowook immediately made his way towards Jongwoon. He placed everything he was holding on the floor and grabbed Jongwoon by his wrist before he could strip off the remaining piece of fabric clinging onto his body.

“What are you doing, hyung? Keep that on,” Ryeowook pulled Jongwoon’s boxers up before it went even lower.

“Off…” Jongwoon stirred away from Ryeowook like before.

“No, no. Come on now, behave for a while so I could clean you up, okay?” Ryeowook held Jongwoon’s with one of his own to keep the man in place. He grabbed the clean towel and soaked it in the alcohol-water mixture. He squeezed the excess water before he started wiping Jongwoon’s face and neck with it.

Jongwoon, in response, closed his eyes and just gave in to Ryeowook’s instructions.

“There, that’s a good boy,” Ryeowook said. He soaked the towel again before wiping Jongwoon’s chest and abdomen next. 

Jongwoon moaned.

Ryeowook stopped and pulled away a little when he heard the odd sound that came out of Jongwoon’s mouth. He looked at Jongwoon whose face was burning red and eyes closed shut. Ryeowook shook his head and shrugged it off and decided he was just overthinking things. He continued in wiping Jongwoon’s body, this time going further down his abdomen. 

Jongwoon moaned again.

Ryeowook pulled let go of Jongwoon and pulled away. Ryeowook bit down his lip and looked at Jongwoon’s face once again.

“Are you alright…?” Ryeowook asked, slightly worried.

Jongwoon balled his hands into fists and immediately covered the front part of his lower half. Ryeowook saw this and gulped.

“Hyung…? Jongwoon…?” Ryeowook leaned closer and grasped Jongwoon’s wrist, careful not to touch anything other than that.

“D-Don’t… Touch me…” Jongwoon said weakly, his entire body flushed and shaking.

“But—“ Ryeowook, without much effort, was able to remove Jongwoon’s hand from his front. There he saw that Jongwoon was growing hard. Ryeowook could clearly see the defined lines of Jongwoon’s already erect cock.

Ryeowook gulped down the sudden lump in his throat before he placed a hand on Jongwoon’s cheek. He made Jongwoon look at him in the eyes. The older man’s face was beet red.

“Stop… Stop looking at me, Ryeowook… This is embarrassing…” Jongwoon turned away while biting his lip hard.

“Jongwoon… Donghae said somebody slipped you something… What was it?” Ryeowook placed both his hands on Jongwoon’s face so he wouldn’t be able to look away anymore.

“I… No… Please, just leave me alone. Please…” Jongwoon grasped on the sheets as he squeezed his thighs shut.

“I can’t leave you like this, Jongwoon,” Ryeowook said sternly.

Jongwoon was unable to answer. The growing pain in his groin was too much for him to bear, his head getting lighter and fuzzier by the second.

Ryeowook chewed on his lip thoughtfully before getting up.

Jongwoon let out a sigh of relief because he thought Ryeowook was going to leave, but he was wrong. The next thing he knew, Ryeowook was already behind him, his arms wrapped around his torso and his legs placed on either side of him. Ryeowook’s light touches sent electricity down Jongwoon’s spine which emitted another moan from him. 

Ryeowook’s fingers trailed across the expanse of Jongwoon’s soft skin. He rested his chin on Jongwoon’s shoulder and whispered in his ear with a low, hushed voice, “Somebody slipped you a viagra, huh?” Ryeowook slid his hand down to lightly grope Jongwoon’s erection through his boxers.

Ryeowook felt Jongwoon filch in his hold. He’s taking that as a yes.

“Do you want me to help you, hyung?” Ryeowook whispered as he gave Jongwoon a firm squeeze, which Jongwoon responded with a moan.

Ryeowook trailed light kisses down the side of Jongwoon’s neck.

“S-Stop, please… This is—“ Jongwoon was cut off when Ryeowook suddenly slipped his hand inside his boxers. 

“Do you really want me to stop, hyung?” Ryeowook asked, his voice laced with obvious amusement and teasing. He wrapped his fingers around Jongwoon’s cock, “See here, hyung… You’re already soaked.”

Jongwoon bit down his lip and tossed his head back to rest on Ryeowook’s shoulder. He lifted his hips and clumsily tried to pull down his boxers. He kicked the fabric off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Ryeowook laughed at Jongwoon’s eagerness. 

“I didn’t know you could act like this, hyung,” Ryeowook said as he licked the insides of Jongwoon’s ear.

“S-Shut up and just get on with it…” Jongwoon hissed as he thrusted up into Ryeowook’s hand to get as much friction as possible. He was growing impatient. The pain was unbearable and frustrating.

Ryeowook only smiled. He looked over Jongwoon’s shoulder and saw his cock proudly curving up against his stomach. Ryeowook licked his lips before he started stroking in an excruciatingly slow pace. Jongwoon spread his legs as wide as he could, his toes curling in pain now mixed with pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. None of it was enough. Ryeowook was being a tease, and he hated it.

“Ryeowook, please,” Jongwoon whined as he dug his nails on Ryeowook’s thighs. Ryeowook hissed but obliged to Jongwoon’s pleas.

Ryeowook moved his hand up and down Jongwoon’s throbbing shaft. His other hand moving down and started fondling with Jongwoon’s balls. Ryeowook made sure to watch what his hands were doing. He bit his lip because he could feel all his blood rushing south. He shut his eyes so he could focus on getting Jongwoon off first. Ryeowook gave Jongwoon’s cock a firm squeeze before moving up once again. He scrapped his fingernail on Jongwoon’s slit. Jongwoon screamed in pleasure which turned on Ryeowook even more.

“Fuck, Ryeowook! More, please, please!” Jongwoon lifted his hips and thrusted further into Ryeowook’s awaiting hand. He was already leaking. He was so, so close but it’s not enough. 

Ryeowook stroked Jongwoon continuously as he gave his balls a few hard squeezes with his other hand. Moments later, Ryeowook removed his hand from Jongwoon’s balls and placed two of his fingers inside Jongwoon’s mouth, which Jongwoon’s accepted without hesitation. Jongwoon sucked Ryeowook’s long slender fingers like he would suck his cock. Jongwoon made lewd, slurping sounds as he twisted his tongue and coated Ryeowook’s fingers with saliva. Ryeowook pushed his fingers deeper in Jongwoon’s mouth until the other was already gaging and tearing up. Ryeowook cursed under his breath because he was getting hard fast. He removed his fingers from Jongwoon’s mouth and immediately prodded it against Jongwoon’s hole. He pushed one slicked finger slowly past the ring of muscles. Jongwoon was deliciously tight and hot inside. He pushed his finger deeper inside Jongwoon. Once Ryeowook felt Jongwoon was already used to it, he pushed in a second finger. He thrusted deeper and harder this time. His strokes also got faster and quite uneven. Jongwoon could already feel the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. He’s close, and Ryeowook could sense it. He picked up the pace even more. His fingers reached knuckle-deep, his fingernails grazing the bundle of nerve inside Jongwoon. He gave Jongwoon’s head one final squeeze before Jongwoon came. 

Jongwoon spurted a string of hot, white, sticky cum all over Ryeowook’s hand and his stomach. Ryeowook smeared the cum all over Jongwoon’s cock and balls and continued stroking him in a slower pace to help him ride down his climax. Ryeowook pulled his fingers out of Jongwoon with a pop. 

Jongwoon’s entire body was twitching. He fell limp in Ryeowook’s hold, his eyes already getting heavy and his breathing slowly starting to even out. Ryeowook reached out to grab the towel he used earlier to wipe his hands and Jongwoon’s stomach and in between his thighs.

Jongwoon fell asleep soon after. Ryeowook wasn’t even surprised considering he took a dose of Viagra and god knows how much alcohol. Ryeowook gently laid Jongwoon down on the mattress and placed a pillow underneath his head. He covered him with the duvet and tucked him in. 

Ryeowook looked down at him with a slight pout in his lip. His erection was still twitching for attention. He just sighed and landed a quick kiss on Jongwoon’s temple and mumbled a soft, “You owe me one.” 

Ryeowook grabbed a fresh set of clothes complete with boxers before dashing towards to bathroom to take care of problem.

While under the running water and stroking himself, Ryeowook’s mind was filled with Jongwoon’s lewd expressions, his voice, his moans, his begging and that was enough for him to reach his climax.

He leaned his head on the cold tiled wall as he let the cold water wash over his flushed body and cursed Jongwoon in his mind for making him go through this on his own.


End file.
